


Rising Higher

by imaginary_golux



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Voyeurism, not very explicit but marked M just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Csethiro discovers she doesn't mind sharing her husband's affections.Possibly set in the same 'verse asOnly to Rise.
Relationships: Csevet Aisava/Csethiro Ceredin/Maia Drazhar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Rising Higher

If someone had asked Csethiro, a year ago when she was not even yet betrothed, how she would feel about watching her husband bed someone else, her answer - assuming she trusted the questioner - would have been, “Either enraged or deeply relieved, depending on what sort of man my husband is.”

She would have been entirely wrong, because watching Maia with Csevet is a _revelation_.

She, of course, had no experience in bed before marriage, and from what Maia has told her - and what she has extrapolated from what he did _not_ say - he certainly had no opportunities to gain any experience at Edonomee, and did not take what Min Vechin was so clearly offering.

(Csethiro doesn’t think she’d be so pleased if she were watching Maia with Min Vechin. But Csevet...Csevet, who loves Maia as dearly as Csethiro does, and has done so for longer - who serves their beloved with his whole heart, keeping nothing back - Csevet who is no threat to Csethiro’s place as Maia’s wife and future mother of his heirs...him, Csethiro cannot find any objection to.)

But Csevet knows what he’s doing, and, usefully, is also a good teacher, so Csethiro sits back against the cushions and watches her husband’s secretary demonstrate, with mouth and hands and soft coaxing words that may well be more effective than either, exactly how to bring Csethiro’s husband pleasure.

Maia, for his part, seems a little stunned at the attention - if Csethiro ever meets Osmer Nelar, she _will_ challenge him to a duel, for nearly breaking the spirit of so kind and _good_ a boy as Maia must have always been - and more than a little flustered at being _watched_ , but it is, Csethiro thinks, a good sort of flustered. He keeps shooting shy little glances at her and then quickly away again, like he wants to make sure she’s liking what she sees. Which she most certainly is. Maia may not be classically handsome, being as he is half-goblin, but he is lovely all the same, and lovelier in his pleasure.

He arches up against Csevet’s hands with a soft little cry, and Csethiro licks her lips absently. Yes, she is _definitely_ going to enjoy learning how to do that. Csevet leans down and kisses Maia, gently and sweetly, and then sits back on his heels and turns to smile at Csethiro.

“My lady,” he says, and she quirks an eyebrow at him, reminding him of the only rule she has so far laid down about this arrangement: in bed, they all are equals. Csevet’s smile turns briefly rueful. “Csethiro. Wilt thou join us? Tis thy turn, if thou want’st it.”

“My turn?” Csethiro asks, already moving to lie down beside Maia, who rolls over to press a kiss to her cheek.

“I thought perhaps thou might enjoy teaching our Maia how to please _thee_ ,” Csevet says, and wiggles his eyebrows a little. Csethiro giggles.

“Oh, well then,” she says, and holds out her arms to gather husband and lover both. “Come here, and let the second part of the lesson commence.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FFC prompt "Revelation," and beta'd by my absolutely delightful Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.


End file.
